The Sonic Mathboom
by DiscordantPrincess
Summary: Ratigan gets tired of Rainbow Dash's bragging and decides to take her down a peg. One-shot.


**Rarity: Hello, darlings! I hope you're ready for another wonderful story written by our dear DiscordantPrincess here.**

**Aww, thanks, Rarity, you're a sweetheart! (hugs her) Yeah, I have another story in the "Ratti in Ponyville" series. **

**This story is dedicated to two great people; ShiningShadow1965, who gave me the idea for the story, and FairyTales And Pixie Dust, who has been a great supporter since day one. Thanks, guys! Hope you all enjoy!**

It was a sunny day in the town of Ponyville. In the skies above the town, Rainbow Dash, a light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, magenta eyes and a cutie mark of a cloud with a tri-colored lightning bolt was speeding through the sky, busting up clouds as she moved. On the ground watching her were Pinkie Pie, a pink earth pony with a curly dark pink mane and tail, light blue eyes and a cutie mark of three balloons, and Fluttershy, a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane and tail, blue-green eyes and a cutie mark of three pink-winged butterflies.

Just then, Padraic Ratigan, a gray earth pony with a neatly-trimmed black mane and tail, gold eyes and a cutie mark of a pi symbol, walked up to the two mares. "Hello, ladies. What are you doing?"

"Hi, Paddy!" Pinkie greeted him. "We're watching Rainbow Dash break up the clouds. Wanna watch with us?"

"All right." Ratigan stood next to Pinkie and looked up to the sky to watch Rainbow. She darted and kicked five clouds in two seconds. "My, she IS quite skilled, isn't she?"

"Are you kidding? Dashie's the best! She's the fastest, daringest, mostest awesomest flier in all of Equestria!" Pinkie praised the blue pegasus.

"You got THAT right, Pinks!" Rainbow replied, overhearing their conversation and swooping down to the ground. "I mean, how many other pegasi do you know who can perform the Sonic Rainboom?"

"What's a Sonic Rainboom?" Ratigan asked.

The others looked at the stallion as if he'd just sprouted bat wings and deer antlers. "You've never heard of a Sonic Rainboom?" Pinkie gasped in disbelief. Ratigan shook his head. "It's only the coolest, awesomest, most incrediblest trick ever! You go really fast, like this...SHOOM! And then you go so fast that you break the sound barrier AND the light barrier, and you get this really loud noise, BOOM!, and a pretty rainbow!"

"Rainbow Dash is the only pegasus in history who's ever managed to perform a Sonic Rainboom," Fluttershy continued for the pink pony.

Rainbow grinned. "That's right. And that is why I am a shoo-in for the Wonderbolts! Because I am made of pure awesome."

"Be careful with what you say, Rainbow Dash," Ratigan warned the younger pony. "Fate has a tendency to knock those who boast down a peg or two."

Rainbow snorted and waved her hoof. "I wouldn't expect you to understand pure awesome, Professor Egghead." Ratigan growled, his eyes narrowing and his ears flattening against his head. He hated it when Rainbow called him that nickname.

Just then, a gray pegasus with a yellow mane and tail, yellow eyes going in different directions, and a cutie mark of bubbles flew up to them. "Rainbow Dash! Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh, hey, Derpy, what's up?" Rainbow greeted the gray pegasus.

"I just heard the greatest news ever!" Derpy replied.

"Sugar Cube Corner is offering a buy one, get one free special on muffins?" Ratigan guessed snarkily.

"They ARE?" Derpy asked, excited.

"No, you bubble brain, I was being sarcastic!"

"Aww." Derpy looked disappointed, but then cheered up. "Anyway, Spitfire and Soarin' of the Wonderbolts are coming into town for an autograph signing this afternoon, and they want to spend some time with you, 'cause of how you saved their lives at the Young Fliers' Competition and all."

Rainbow squealed. "Spitfire and Soarin' want to spend time with ME? That is so AWESOME! Tell them I'm available all afternoon."

"But Rainbow Dash, you promised me that you'd help me feed those newly weaned baby skunks that I took in last week," Fluttershy reminded her.

"Hmm, lemme think about it for a sec; hanging out with my idols, or feeding slimy worms to a bunch of smelly skunks...I pick Wonderbolts, see ya!" With that, she dashed off, followed by Derpy.

Fluttershy whimpered. She looked on the verge of tears. "It's OK, Flutters, I'LL help you with the baby skunks," Pinkie offered, hugging the yellow pegasus, making her smile a little.

Ratigan frowned. "And I'LL teach Rainbow Dash a lesson about letting your pride come before your commitments to your friends."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rainbow was resting in the clouds with the two Wonderbolts; Spitfire, a yellow pegasus with an appropriately flame-colored mane and tail, brown eyes and a cutie mark of a flaming lightning bolt, and Soarin', a pale blue pegasus with a blue mane and tail, green eyes and a cutie mark of a winged lightning bolt. "Thanks for agreeing to hang out with us, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire spoke up. "You SURE we're not keeping you from doing anything you were supposed to be doing?"

"Nah," Rainbow lied. "I didn't have anything else to do all afternoon. So, you wanna hear about the Sonic Rainboom again?"

Just then, Soarin' peered down from the edge of the cloud. "Hey, what's that guy down there doing?" he asked. The two mares looked down to see Ratigan galloping back and forth.

"Oh, that's just Professor Ratigan," Rainbow answered. "He's probably training for the math decathlon or something. Pfft, eggheads, am I right? Now, the Sonic Rainboom was REALLY tricky. I must've been going at least..." She noticed that the Wonderbolts were still watching Ratigan. "Hey, I'm over HERE!"

"Whoa, I've never seen an earth pony move that fast before," Spitfire was commenting.

"Yeah, his hooves must have wheels attached to them or something!" Soarin' agreed.

Rainbow became frustrated. "Excuse me, but I'm trying to tell you about the Sonic Rainboom, the hardest trick ever accomplished, something that I'm the only one who can do it!"

Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM! coming from the ground. "What the...?" Rainbow hurried to the edge of the cloud and gasped at what she saw. A gray cloud of various math equations had appeared and was spreading into a half-circle. Ratigan had collapsed and was now lying on his tummy, panting.

"Holy horse feathers, did you see THAT?!" Soarin' spoke enthusiastically. "He just performed a Sonic Mathboom!"

"What the hay is a Sonic Mathboom?" Rainbow asked.

"It's the ultra-rarest trick ever," Spitfire explained. "It's like a Sonic Rainboom, only you go so fast that you break the logic barrier as well as the sound and light barriers, and your trail is math equations instead of a rainbow."

"C'mon, Spits, let's go check it out!" Soarin' urged his partner. The two Wonderbolts flew down to the ground as Ratigan got back onto his hooves and was fixing his mane so that it looked neat again. "Dude, that was EPIC!"

Ratigan turned to see the Wonderbolts approaching him. "Oh, why thank you."

"I've never seen ANYPONY perform a Sonic Mathboom before in my life!" Spitfire continued for her colleague. "You're lucky you didn't tear your guts apart going that fast!"

"Words just can't describe how AWESOME that was!" Soarin' continued geeking out as Rainbow flew down to check things out and to give the Wonderbolts a piece of her mind for ignoring her. "You must be MADE of pure awesome!"

Rainbow's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. "But...but...but..."

"It's too bad you're an earth pony, else we'd invite you to join the Wonderbolts in a Manehattan minute," Spitfire told the grinning stallion. "Oh, well, just stay awesome, 'kay, buddy?" With that, she and Soarin' took off, leaving behind a shocked Rainbow and a smug Ratigan.

Just then, Pinkie ran up to them, carrying a baby skunk on her back. "Hey, I heard a loud explosion! Did Rainbow Dash do another Sonic Rainboom?" She saw the gray math cloud and gasped. "A Sonic MATHboom? Those are super-duper ultra impossibly rare! Dashie, I can't believe you did a Sonic Mathboom!" Then, she noticed something. "Hey, why is it a half-circle? It could only be a half-circle if you were running on the ground..." She looked over at Ratigan, who was grinning ear to ear. "Oh my gosh! Paddy, YOU did the Sonic Mathboom!" She bounced up and down. "That is so cool! You must be the fastest runner in all of Equestria! You are so AWESOME!"

Rainbow just continued looking shocked. The baby skunk went up to her, cocked its head to one side, then reared back and sprayed the blue pegasus.

"Binky Stink, that wasn't very nice," Pinkie chastised the skunk kit, who went back to her. "You OK, Dashie?" No response. "Dashie?" Pinkie waved her hoof in front of the pegasus' face. "Yoo-hoo, Dashie! Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

Ratigan shrugged. "SOME ponies just can't handle being in the presence of true awesomeness."

**And so Rainbow Dash learns what it feels like to have your mind blown. LOL, poor Dashie, but it's true, pride does cometh before the fall...or in this case, the performance of a super-duper ultra impossibly rare trick. **

**Heehee, looks like Soarin' just became a squeeing Ratigan fanboy...that's OK, dude, I'm a squeeing Ratigan fangirl, so we're in the same fandom boat here. **

**OK, I obviously have no idea how a Sonic Rainboom OR a Sonic Mathboom (which BTW I totally made up) works, so I just spouted some barrier-breaking mumbo jumbo that hopefully makes sense. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed the cameo of Derpy Hooves...she's probably my favorite background pony because she's just so random. Aw, Ratti, y u no be nice to Derpy? ****And don't think I wasn't TICKED when the soccer moms made them change her name, eyes and voice in "The Last Roundup"...stupid soccer moms!**

**Thanks for reading, everypony! Hope to see you again soon for the next installment of "Ratti in Ponyville."**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


End file.
